kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/List of ships by combat performance
Main stats Ranks Offensive stats (firepower and torpedo) are considered as most important. Ship ranks (★) are given mainly by clustering firepower + torpedo points within a class, possibly with an extra ☆ star for ships with high initial luck or special abilities. The only exception is Akizuki-class, they are ranked high solely for their special AA CI. Also note that the difference between ranks can be in fact marginal in some cases (currently ranks are more or less arbitrary and subject to change). Defensive stats such as health and armor can also be important, but generally all ships that are ranked high have similar health and armor (within a class), so those stats are not a deciding factor (TBD: highlight exceptions with red/green). Evasion isn't considered important. TBD: AA and AA CI numbers? Setups and attack types (except CV/CVL) Note: numbers in tables may or may not be correct or useful, also subject to change * Day battle: single attack for DD and CLT, artillery spotting attacks otherwise, see for each class * Night battle torpedo cut-in: 2+ torpedoes, see for each class * Night battle double attack: same as day battle double attack * Salvo: with normal day/night battle equipment and with night battle torpedo cut-in equipment Destroyers (DD) * Day battle single attack and night battle double attack: two +3 firepower guns * Night battle torpedo cut-in: 3 61cm Quintuple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount * For anti-air DD: 2 10cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director and air radar such as Type 13 Air Radar Kai Anti-Air DD Destroyers that are best suited for performing anti-air cut-ins. Usually they should be the only ships in the fleet performing AA CI (API value = 1), however, they can be used together with Maya (API value = 10). }} Double Attack / Cut-in DD Destroyers with low initial luck should undergo luck modernization to take advantage of torpedo cut-ins. }} Light Cruisers (CL) * Day and night battle double attack: 2 20.3cm (No.3) Twin Gun Mount (same as CA) * Night battle torpedo cut-in: 3 61cm Quintuple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount }} Torpedo Cruisers (CLT) * Day battle single attack and night battle double attack: 2 OTO 152mm Triple Rapid Fire Gun Mount and Kouhyouteki * Night battle torpedo cut-in: 2 61cm Quintuple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount and Kouhyouteki }} Heavy Cruisers (CA) * Day and night battle double attack: 2 20.3cm (No.3) Twin Gun Mount * Night battle torpedo cut-in: all CA/CAV (except Aoba and Mogami-class) can reach night battle attack cap with 4 torpedoes, so 3 61cm Quintuple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount used instead, giving an extra slot for radar or night battle equipment }} Aviation Cruisers (CAV) }} Battleships (BB) * Day battle artillery spotting (main/main, main/AP cut-ins or double attack) and night battle double attack: 2 main guns, Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell and seaplane, fit main gun used for each class (?) * Night battle torpedo cut-in: Bismarck with 2 main guns (?) and 2 torpedoes (?) }} Aviation Battleships (BBV) }} Light Carriers (CVL) }} Standard Carriers (CV) }} TBD: shelling is the same as support shelling; add airstrike and air power for each slot and sums for air power (starting from smaller slots) and airstrike (starting from bigger slots) Other * Hayasui Kai can reach the damage cap with two Ryuusei Kai and SCAMP. She also can equip Landing Crafts. Support Expeditions Support shelling uses the same formula as normal shelling, however fit/overweight, improvements, spotting and AP shell modifiers seem to be disregarded (see also Expedition/Introduction#Support expedition), so a combination of most powerful guns / best bombers is used to reach the damage cap (taking formation / engagement into consideration), with radars filling the rest. TBD: aerial support Other Stats and Notes Pre-cap modifiers Explain how pre-cap modifiers effectively determine day battle attack power cap and make BB/CV look different ASW ASW attack power is primarily determined by equipment and formation, for example comparing 50 ("low") and 70 ("high") ASW: For the same reason CL/CT with 4 slots are the most powerful ships in ASW: As another example, low level Mutsuki (~30-40 ASW) with 2 slots and 20 equipment ASW (Type 4 Passive Sonar and Type 3 Depth Charge Projector, ~80-83 damage) can outperform a ship with 70 ASW and 11 equipment ASW (Type 93 Passive Sonar and Type 94 Depth Charge Projector, 69 damage). TBD: BBV/CAV/CVL ASW Opening ASW Since the introduction of Opening ASW, base ASW stat has become important for triggering OASW. Evasion Explain how evasion rates for high level ships are close Luck As stated in Combat page, luck affects night battle cut-in trigger rate. According to WikiWiki (2015/10 edit based on previous data analysis, 1, 2) the formula for NB CI trigger rate can be a square root formula that is close to the linear formula, but with higher (probably hard) luck cap. Modifiers: * Effect from Type 96 150cm Searchlight is currently being tested. * Consider using Skilled Lookouts only on ships with luck < 50 due to it having little/no effect for luck > 50/60 (3). * Any other conditions (formation, other equipment and stats, levels, morale, ship types, etc.) are probably unrelated to NB CI trigger rate. The following are rater for torpedo/mixed CI for different luck values and modifiers, ships are noted based on initial luck (consider increasing luck of ships typed in bold): * Ships with luck < 20 aren't listed, but any DD, CL/T, CA with high FP + Torpedo value can be considered for luck modernization: Shimakaze, Jintsuu, Ooi, Kiso, Choukai, Haguro, Nachi. Event Ships Large-scale events require around 50-60 ships to clear (on medium+). Each event map can require specific ship classes or ships with specific roles, and also can have its priority in terms of using higher performing ships; thus, a careful allocation of player's best ships may be required. So far, Summer 2015 and Spring 2016 events were the most difficult events in terms of ship-locking, they will be used as examples. Aside from larger ship-lock, Spring 2016 also required a somewhat different set of ship girls, but with all the extra ships (extra ships for pre-final/final differences, differences between same lock maps, for support, or farming rotation), in general it had strictly higher number of ships required for each class and role (except for torpedo cut-in role, as it wasn't as important during the spring event). The following tables show example distributions of ship classes and roles between maps with different ship-locking, with best ships allocated per each role, sorted by priority. TODO: * Example ship allocations per each map Large Caliber Guns TODO: *Coloring. Conditional formatting on wikia (when no Lua)? *Add Dazzle and base 38cm and 381mm/50 **Add upgrade cost for 35.6/38/381 *Better fit/marriage fit mechanics considerations; accuracy and damage cap considerations **E.g., overweight + fit mix. The following tables list "best" guns for battleships, taking fit and improvement mechanics into account. *35.6cm Twin Gun Mount (Dazzle Camouflage) is omitted *35.6cm Twin Gun Mount upgrades to Prototype 35.6cm Triple Gun Mount *38cm Twin Gun Mount upgrades to 38cm Twin Gun Mount Kai *381mm/50 Triple Gun Mount upgrades to 381mm/50 Triple Gun Mount Kai *16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS: same as 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 with +3 extra accuracy? *All guns are neutral on battleships Duplicate Priority High priority * Abukuma: Abukuma * AA: Maya * Extra CLT: Kitakami, Ooi Medium/low priority * AA: Akizuki-class * Fast AV: Chitose, Chiyoda * New offensive DD: Kasumi, Asashio (reversible forms), Ooshio, Arashio (+ Daihatsu) * Old offensive DD: Yuudachi, Ayanami * Extra CV: Zuikaku, Shoukaku (reversible forms), Hiryuu, Souryuu * Extra CVL (?) * Extra BB: Yamato, Musashi, Bismarck (?) * 4 slot CL: Ooyodo, Yuubari * Extra Daihatsu carriers? Extra Kinu? Ranking * Subs: Ro-500 (4+, also for Orel), I-401 (4+ with I-13 and I-14), I-58/I-8/I-19/I-26 (3 * 4+), I-168 (4+) * Extra CV(B): Taihou (base), Unryuu-class (?) QoL/collection * Akashi * Taigei Sources *http://kancollecalc.web.fc2.com/damage_formula.html *http://wikiwiki.jp/kancolle/?%C0%EF%C6%AE%A4%CB%A4%C4%A4%A4%A4%C6 *http://wikiwiki.jp/kancolle/?%BB%D9%B1%E7%B4%CF%C2%E2 Category:Combat sandboxes